The Saiyan Way
by BaileyRW
Summary: rated M just in case for future chapters. Gohan's POV on being kidnapped and taken to the saiyan planet after the death of his father. He learns what its like to be a true saiyan, and is forced to grow up faster than he'd like, and in a very difficult way
1. Chapter 1

**The Saiyan Way**

My dad had just heroically rescued me from falling down a water fall, but... he asked me how I got above the waterfall? Wouldn't he know, he was the one who rescued me. Oh well! My dad can be pretty weird some times!

I am going to meet his friends today, I'm sitting on his lap watching us speed by as I hold on to my hat, I can't let it fly away! If it fly's away, my dads favorite air-loom will be lost, it's the orange dragonball sitting on my hat. It has FOUR red stars, it's the only way to tell the difference from the other ones.

Then after flying above the ocean forever, I see an island come into view, there's a pink house on it, with red letters that spell, 'KAME house'.

"That's my masters house, were meeting over there with my friends," My father tells me. I only smile, I can't wait to meet my dads friends, but... what if... what if they don't like me...? What if I'm not like my daddy enough? What if I do something wrong? I know! If I stay close to my daddy, and only do what won't upset them, then they'll like me right. But what if, they think I'm weird for not doing anything...?

As we land on the sandy beach, I see an old man with a turtle shell on his back, a short bald man wearing an outfit like my fathers, and a tall blue haired woman. They all come out shouting, "HEY GOKU!" That's my daddy's name.

They all pause and look at me intensely as I hide behind my daddy's leg, and I notice the nimbus that we were riding on fly away. "Goku?" They ask my daddy, all together.

"What's with the kid?" The short bald man asked.

"Yeah, you start baby sitting or something?" The blue haired woman asked.

I only look at them nervously, unable to help but clutch my fists tighter on my daddy's pants. My dad only laughs and rubs the back of his head, as he always does when my mama asks him a question at home. "He's my son," He told them, as if it were an obvious question that they should have known all along, he looks to me and notices how nervous I am and he pushes me gently in front of him, "Say hello, Gohan," He instructed me.

I nervously bow, I can feel my face turning red with embarrassment, "H-hello," I feel myself stutter.

"These are my friends Gohan," My father said, as I nervously backed up behind his leg once again, "This is Krillen, Bulma, and my old master, Roshi," He stated in his usual happy voice, pointing to each of his friends in his introduction. I bow my head slightly, but still clutching my fathers leg, unable to unclasp my fist.

"Are you gonna be a brave martial artist like your daddy?" Bulma asked, leaning down to me and looking at me, I duck more into my daddy's legs in embarrassment. My dad pushes my back gently to get me to talk.

Great, just the question I didn't want, there gonna know how different I am from my dad now. Maybe I could lie and say I'd like to... no! My mommy says lying is bad, bad bad bad.

"No," I answer simply, she looks shocked. Great, I was right, I duck deeper into my dad.

"Well, what do you want to be?" She asked curiously.

"Um..." I think about the answer, if I should tell her and gulp and say, "An orthopedist," I answered shyly.

"An- Orthopedist- wh- really?" The girl said in disbelief. I only nod and look up at my father, him looking down at me with an encouraging smile.

"So, how old are you Gohan?" Krillen asked.

I count my fingers a few times first, to make sure I show them the correct amount of fingers, "Four," I said, holding up four fingers. Then my dad got serious all of a sudden and pushed me behind his leg. I immediately get worried and press my face against my dad's pants. My head is covered by his pants so tight, my ears are blocked and I can't hear anything my dad or anyone else is saying. Then in one bright flash of light and after the sand clears, I see a man with weird black and brown armor and a brown tail around his waist, JUST LIKE MINE!

I can't hear what he's saying, but I see everyone's expressions are worried and scared. "Aw," I say very quietly as that Bulma lady tries prying me off of my daddy. I ground my teeth and held tight to my father, and he starts to push my head away from him, to make me stumble back. I try my best to hold on but Bulma wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back retraining me from moving even an inch away from her.

I can hear again, he's saying that my daddy is... HIS LITTLE BROTHER! I feel tears start to form in my eyes, my daddy can't be related to a jerk like that can he? Of course not! My daddy's a good guy and he's a bad guy, there the total opposite... but that doesn't matter for family does it... me and daddy aren't alike in that many ways either. I look at my tail as I hear my daddy and the man talking about it and look at the man's tail.

It's just like mine... but then, he is my family huh? I finally see his hair and take a look at mine, I guess they are kinda similar. Is this guy really my Uncle! No! It's can't be, Bulma's whispering stuff in my ear, probably to make me feel better, but I'm not listening. I'm to busy watching that meany get angry at my daddy, praying to Kami nothing bad happens. My daddy seems to be frustrating him. Oh, poor daddy! I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My ears are to clogged from me crying so much.

Then the man looks at me and says something. After a bit of the evil man laughing and my dad looking angry, my dad attacks him, he's gonna win! huh, I see my dad all of a sudden land hard in the sand clutching his stomach... That guy moved so fast I couldn't see him! He started to walk toward my daddy, no, I can't let daddy get more hurt! I won't just stand there! Without even realizing it, I was already out of that woman's arms and running toward my daddy!

"DADDY!" I scream to him, my dad raises his arm barely, trying to reach me. Then I swing up into the air, to look at that man in the eyes, I burst into tears! Oh, no! Is he gonna try to hurt me too! "DADDY, DADDY!" I scream, he's gonna rescue me right! He said, he would always be there to help me when I needed help! He's always there to rescue me!

I feel that we're in the air now and I can feel the air whipping at my face, maybe I'm with my daddy? He can fly just not for very long! I open my eyes and see I'm really high, then I look next to me, to the man carrying me, it was the bad man!

I burst into tears again, "DADDY!" I scream, why didn't he rescue me? Doesn't he love me! Did he trade me? No way! He's on his way right now! I keep doubting it though... What if he just doesn't love me anymore because I'm weak!

We land somewhere in the middle of no where, next to a crater and he throws me on the ground. Now my bottom hurts too! I scream calling for my daddy without realizing it. Where is he? He should be here by now, right? I gotta be patient like my mama always told me!

My daddy always comes! No matter the danger!

What does this guy want with me? Is going to kill me here? Is he gonna turn me into a slave to clean his dirty ugly boots? Is the only thing I'll be allowed to see, is his ugly feet and the floor! Maybe, I won't even be lucky enough to be a slave! I scream louder in fright, he could do so much to me, what is it gonna be! Maybe I'll just be his torture doll when he's bored! I scream and scream! Now he's yelling at me! No one ever yells at me! I feel myself be lifted up again, but I can't stop the hysterics!

He's walking me into the deep crater, and it has some kind of weird metal thing in it. A door opens and he throws me inside, and I see the door closing, "NO! PLease NO!" I shout trying to stop it from closing, but it closes anyway. I see him look relieved and walk away, "NO! Don't leave me here! Come back, please! I won't scream anymore! Please! I don't wanna be alone..." He's already out of view and I slouch down unable to do anything. I'm to afraid to touch any of the shiny weird buttons. I just decide to stay where I am and wait patiently for my daddy to come and save me! I can't help but sniffle as tears stream down my face.

I was beginning to get hungry and I felt my stomach growl, "Ow," I said in pain, clutching my stomach. If I don't die from him, I'll die of hungry.

After a few hours I start to get tired too, I let out a loud yawn about to fall asleep, then I see my dad floating high above me and wave. I see him shout something at me, but I can't hear it... I smile comes across my face, he came to get me! Then he flys back down, looking at someone, it must be my Uncle or whatever. At least now, I don't have to look at him ever again, cause my strong daddy is gonna beat him up! I decide to go to sleep while I wait, the sleep is too much for me. I let out one loud yawn and close my eyes.

I hear the sound of the door opening 'Ksssshhh', I open my eyes and smile, expecting to see my father smiling at me, and telling me everything will be alright. Instead, I see that evil man with the long hair, my so called, uncle.

Does this mean, my daddy lost! How could that be? My daddy's stronger than everyone! I feel tears stinging my eyes and the man grabs me roughly, by my arm. He's squeezing so hard, it hurts, more tears start to leak from my eyes. I feel myself pouting.

"Look kid," He ordered me, throwing me toward the ground. After I catch my self, landing on my hands and knees I look forward to see my fathers face, looking directly at me.

"Da-" I cut myself off, realizing his face is lifeless and bloody and his eyes are white, "Daddy?" I cry, and I can't help but burst into tears. Tears flowing down my face like a river.

"This is what happens," The evil man told me, "When your weak, and useless, when you betray family," I don't answer only take off my hat and put it on my fathers head, he deserves it more than me. His grandpa would be proud, but not of me, because I have so many thoughts of revenge in my head. My father always taught me, revenge is not right, you fight only to have fun with friends and if you absolutely have to. Right now though, I don't believe that, I want revenge, I want to see this man's blood here, in my hands... I know it's wrong though, that's what hurts the most. I cry out to the heavens. Why do I want his blood soaking me so bad!

"C'mon, if we can't use him, we'll use you," He informed and picked me up, I was too weak with tears to do anything about it. I say goodbye to my daddy and my great grandfather, Gohan's, dragonball. Raditz sits down in the metal thing and sits me on his lap, as I rub my eyes, free of tears. Although, new tears keep overflowing me.

Why does this have to happen to me?

The metal contraption then fly's up into space and I see... this pink gas filling around me. I look back at the man and he's relaxed and sleeping. I start to panic and look around, what's going on? What's happening? My head starts to get foggy and my eyelids start to sag, what-? I can't even... finish a thought...

**A/N: What do you guy's think?**

**Vegeta: I think it sucks.**

**Rose: Oh, shut up meany head!**

**Raditz: I say, it's awesome! I FINALLY DON'T DIE AFTER THE FIRST EPISODE!**

**Vegeta: Don't worry, I'll kill you off XD**

**Rose: *hits Vegeta with frying pan and knocks him out* I love my frying pan! *hugs frying pan and kisses it***

**Raditz: :D Don't forget to review! ^_^ ...I'm gonna go lock Vegeta in the closet now... *Walks out dragging VEgeta***

**Rose: ... weirdo... *Starts kissing frying pan again***


	2. Chapter 2

**The Saiyan Way**

"Gohan," I hear a voice calling me, is it daddy? That whole thing with the evil man, it was all a dream wasn't it! I feel myself smile, I knew it couldn't have been real! My smile get wide, then I hear what the voice is really saying, "Brat, hey, brat, wake up," I get confused, my daddy and mama wouldn't call me a brat. I open my eyes confused and see that evil man who killed my daddy, and another big buff bald man, he had a tail too.

"It's about time you woke!" The long haired one, that killed my daddy said. I couldn't help but scowl at him, wishing to see his blood, to cause him to bleed... but I know it's wrong. I think my body want his blood more than me.

"I'm Nappa," The big bald one said, "This is Raditz," He informed pointing to the killer.

"I am Prince Vegeta and you will direct me as so," The man with spiky black hair and a tail said, I finally notice him sitting in the back on a wooden chair.

"Where am I?" I question, ignoring there introduction.

"Planet Freeza 19, otherwise known as-" Vegeta was interrupted by Raditz.

"The Planet with beautiful women!" Raditz cheered giving a high five to Nappa. I just stare at them confused.

"That's what he calls it," Vegeta glares at Raditz, for interrupting him, I notice how Raditz shrinkS down as if apologizing, this guy must be strong, "But the name of the Planet before Freeza took it, was Planet Zartic,"

"Planet Zartic?" I question, "Where's Planet Earth?"

"Sorry kid, but planet earth is gone," Nappa informed.

"What?" I questioned, tears beginning to fill my eyes, I could feel my lip quivering.

"KABOOM!" Raditz yelled, shaping his hands as if a planet where being blown up. Nappa and Raditz laugh at me, as tears begin to fall down my face and I start to sniffle.

"Stop the tears boy," Vegeta instructed me, "I will not tolerate it, if you cry I will send you back to where your planet once was and let you die,"

I hold in my tears, "So, what are you gonna do to me?" I ask nervously, "Are you gonna torture be and beat me up, but never let me die," I sniffle tears and try to stop myself from bursting out. Then I see the three saiyans burst out in laughter, wiping tears from there eyes.

Nappa looked at me, still in fits of laughter, "That's funny kid!" He burst out. I glare at them angrily, I really don't appreciate being laughed at.

Vegeta returned to his composure rather quickly, and I figured he was a rather serious person, "Look kid, we didn't bring you here to make you suffer, I already have plenty of people for that," He smirked, I couldn't help but feel a shiver go down my spine, "No, we brought you here to help us on some missions that would go a lot smoother with a forth person,"

I shiver again and back away with a loud, scared, gulp, "What kinda missions?" I don't think I wanna know the answer.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Vegeta told me, "If anyone asks your Raditz's kid, understand,"

"No way!" I all but yelled, then I get a glare that REALLY makes me shiver, "I mean, no thank you, I don't like him," I state respectfully.

"Did I ask?" Vegeta questioned, I was about to answer but he answered for me, "Let me answer that, No, I stated a fact, understand child?"

I gulp and nod, "Fine."

Vegeta walked away at that, "Raditz, you take him, I got things to do, and make sure your both there ON TIME for training," He instructed, I guess he's the leader although he doesn't look very strong, he looks all scrawny and short, he does have a really mean glare though. If I say so myself that, Nappa person, looks like the strongest after all he is the biggest.

"What?" Raditz yelled, "I don't want to take him!"

"Your the one who brought em," Nappa said and left, "Have fun with the kid!"

"I had a date," Raditz whined and looked down at me angrily.

"Don't worry, I won't interfere," I told him glumly, "I'll just stay in the room you give me," I told him.

"You don't know what it is, grown ups like to do, do you?"

"Kiss?" I guessed, but he just sighed and walked off, "C'mon," He instructed and I hurried off, and stayed right behind him. I think my guess about what grown ups do was wrong, but then what else do grown ups do?

We went outside and there were absolutely no cars or any kind of transportation, everyone was just walking. I thought this place was advanced in technology, but they don't even have cars or buses or scooters to take you from place to place. Some people do have bikes though, so that's a start.

When we got to his place, it was all run down and messy, like he doesn't know how to clean up. He showed me where my room was, and told me to stay in there until dinner. I looked around my new room, and franc-ally, I like my old room better. I'd rather study five times as much, then be here right know. The room was all dusty, the blanket wasn't even a blanket, it was sheet, with with rips all over it, and the bed was just a thin blue mat on the floor, there was a small dusty alarm clock next to the mat. I went over to it, to see it it worked, and to my luck, it was broken. Then I found a screw on the floor and used it as a screw driver to take off the back of the alarm clock. I started to mess around with it. Before I knew it, I was done fixing the alarm clock and it worked good as knew.

"I'm really good at this!" I said happily to myself and noticed the window. Maybe I can escape from here! But... the windows to high, I'll never reach it. Then I look at the old cheap, broken dresser in the closet, 'perfect'. I jump to my feet and go to the dresser and push it with all my might out of the closet, then push it against the window. This should be able to hold my weight, since I'm so small. I silently thanked Kami for my size, I was still very careful and tested it by putting my foot on it. "Perfect," I whispered. I stepped onto the dresser and I could reach the window! Yes! I'm outta here! I look outside first, such a beautiful planet, why did it have to be taken over by these jerks.

I climb out the window and close my eyes, and let myself drop onto the grass outside. I'm glad I didn't take off my shoes, cause the grass is all wet and splashed when I jumped down. Then I start running, I don't stop, I don't get close to stopping, I run and run and run. Everything kinda black out at that moment for me. I just wasn't paying attention and before I knew it, I bumped into a tall man with light blue skin.

"Hey kid, where are you headed?" He asked kindly.

"Just running around," I stated, I didn't know if he was a friends of Vegeta, Raditz, or Nappa.

"Running around?" The man questioned, raising an eyebrow at me and for a minute I thought he was figuring out that I ran away, then he added, "Where's your parents? Are you an orphan?

"Yes sir, my daddy and mommy are dead," I admitted, looking down at my shoes, remembering seeing my daddy's cold lifeless face. It still haunts me, I shiver and let out a sad sigh.

"It's alright kid, come here, I'll take you to the orphanage," He informed me, putting a hand on my head and walking with me to the orphanage. He lead the way, and I followed, anything would be better than with those evil murderers, right? Plus, this man seems really nice! I can't wait to start my new life! I'll be really smart, just like mama wanted me to!

"This is it," The man informed me leading me into the large building and we walked in together, "I found another orphan," He informed the lady at the desk. He led me up to the desk and signed some information, "Your a saiyan, right?" He asked me, as he looked at my tail.

I look down at my tail, I think that was what Raditz told my daddy, "Yeah, I guess so, and Earthling," He merely nodded and went back to writing on the paper. This place looked really nice, it was very nicely decorated, there were nice pots of plants and the walls were all pretty and colorful.

"He's kinda young," I hear the girl say glumly looking at me, I guess she just feels bad that my parent died at such a young age.

"He's got to go somewhere," The man told her and she came and took my hand leading me to the elevator, there's other floors? This place looks like there's only one floor from the outside, how strange? When we go in, I see were going down not up, so I guess it's like an underground building? Oh, well, this place seems nice enough.

When the door stopped at a really low floor, I see that every thing's all gray down here and there's blood stains on the walls and all the little boys, even some of the girls are fighting, there's even guards lined up at each hallway. None of them are doing anything about the fighting though. What is this place? Is this really an orphanage? Why is this place so backwards? She leads me to one of the rooms, "This will be your room," She informed me. I only nod at her and walk in, "Here, you get a notebook and pencil and your uniform, this is your training uniform, this is your weekend uniform and your school uniform," She directed me, taking out all of the uniforms and showing me. I nod at her and walk in my room, I put my stuff down and start to put it all in my new little side table, dresser by my new bed. I have a really nice alarm clock too. I put my notebook and pencil and sharpener on the side table, dresser thing. Then I think about which uniform I need to put on today.

"Hm," I think to myself, let's see, when I went to see my daddy's friends, I feel my eyes getting wet just thinking about it, it was Saturday, so today must be Sunday. That means I need my weekend uniform. I pull it out and change into it. My weekend uniform was just a black shirt tucked into some black sweats. I brushed my hand into my hair and it was still all smooth from my mama brushing it yesterday, I'm glad I take after my dad and my hair doesn't need brushing that much. I feel my stomach growl, it must be about dinner time, I smirk at thought of Raditz going in the room and trying to get me, and discovering I'm gone.

"Well, I better go and see if it's time for dinner," I decide and walk out of my room, all the kids are gone from the hall, so... does that mean it's time to eat? I walk down the hall to the guard and he grabs me roughly by my shoulder, causing tears to leak from my eyes.

"Your late for dinner kid, your not supposed to be late in the mess hall," He threatened and pulled me over to the mess hall. Then the guard saw a really old man there, the guard immediately stood up straight and respectfully to him.

"I am here to introduce all of you to a new student," He informed.

"Young man, I am your Headmaster, and these are your guards and your fellow students, which I'm sure you'll make good friends with them all," He informed me politely. I blush nervously and smile to the students, I hear them snicker at me and I just blush more, "Everyone, this is Gohan, try to be nice to him and show him to his classes tomorrow," The headmaster said and bowed, then made his way.

"Since this is your first day, I'll still let you eat," The guard sneered and pushed me roughly to the food. I thought an orphanage was supposed to be a NICE place for kids without parents. I grab my food and walk around trying to find a place to sit, although every time I try to sit at one of the table's someone glares at me, or threatens me. I'm standing by a wall, "Now where do I sit?" I wonder, looking for a table I hadn't tried to sit at yet.

Then someone pulled me down, making me sit on the floor, and I look next to me, to see it was a young boy, bigger than me though, and next to him was a young girl, also older than me. They both had a light pink skin, the boy had short green hair, while the girl had long green hair. They wore the same as me, but the boy had red gloves and boots, and the girl had some steel butterfly earrings.

"Sit here, those kids are jerks anyway, you don't want to sit with them," He informed me, "Just sit here with us,"

"Oh, thank you, I'm Gohan," I said kindly, leaving my hand out in front of me.

"I'm Tilek," The boy informed shaking my hand, "This is my sister, Lilac," He introduced, she looked like she was to shy to do it herself, and she just waved. We all got back to our food and began eating. When we were leaving the mess hall, me and Tilek, live in the same hall, Lilac is in a different hall for girls.

"Tomorrow... can you... show me... where... the classes are?" I asked, shyly.

"Yeah sure, the alarm clock by your bed is already set, so don't mess with it," He instructed me and I nodded, "Where's your room? I'll come by and get you,"

"Right here," I said, pointing to the door right next to us, "Thank you,"

The boy nodded to me, as I went in my room, I laid down on the bed, this place isn't that bad is it...? Of course not! It's for children that lost there parents, of course it's not bad, the last thing we need is a bad place to stay. I argue with myself all night, until I fall asleep. Soon to be awaken by the alarm clock. I turn it off and get outta bed, and get dressed into my school uniform. "I wonder what I'll learn in my classes,"

"Knock, knock!" I hear Tilek's voice shouting from my door, "C'mon, let's get to class."

"Alright!" I called, and followed him out, I had on a black long sleeve spandex thing, and some gray armor over it, with some gray gloves and boots. Tilek had his red gloves and boots on still, though. We caught up with Lilac and walked with her to our first class. The classes were very different then back on Earth. At the beginning of each class, the teacher took me to the front and introduced me, told them that I'm half Saiyan and half Earthling. After the first class, everyone caught onto calling me half-breed, or two-breeds, or mutated-freak, or simply, mutation.

**~Meanwhlie, with the full-Saiyans~**

Vegeta looked at Raditz angrily, "WHERE DID YOU PUT THE KID?"

"I put him in his room..." Raditz said shortly, cowering down low.j

"ALONE!" Vegeta boomed angrily.

"He said he would stay put..." Raditz said, cowering down to his knees, looking up at Vegeta in fright.

"I DON'T KNOW WHATS MORE STUPID! THE KID THOUGHT HE COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS OR YOU BELIEVED HE WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE!" Vegeta screamed down at him.

"Why don't we just calm down, we'll figure it out," Nappa proposed.

"Nappa," Vegeta closed his eyes trying to keep calm with his teeth clenched tight, "WHY DON'T YOU GO STUFF YOUR FAT A** AND LET ME DEAL WITH THIS!"

"Sorry." Nappa appolagized, not wanting to get on anymore of the Prince's ad side.

Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples, "Do you know how pissed Freeza will be if we don't return with Kakarot OR his son?" Raditz gave a short cowardly nod, "He will rip us apart, literally! We need to postpone our meeting with him, until we can find the little brat, and until we find him," Vegeta looked to Raditz with an evil smirk, "You will be punished."

"H-how?" Raditz asked, cowardly moving to the corner.

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa had all split up looking for the kid in the city. Raditz to his dismay had to wear lady's underwear and nothing else as he did it.

"It's starting to get cold to," Raditz pouted rubbing his arms trying to heat himself up.


End file.
